A Meister and Her Puppy?
by KarmaAliceFowl009
Summary: Maka awakes one morning to find that her weapon is now a... puppy? Damnit Blair! What will come of the duo? And will Soul finally turn back into a human, or is this permanent? Written with my pal deathscythesouleaterevans! Rated T for language!
1. Damnit Blair!

**Disclaimer!** Neither of us own Soul Eater! Only the cute and fluffy plot and puppy!

Soul was fast asleep in his room as Blair was over their house in cat form. She went to Maka's room and hopped onto her as she was reading a book. "Maka-chan~. Can I try something with Soul~?" she meowed as she said it.

"No," she groaned, turning over to ignore the cat. She didn't want her touching Soul, she was already pissed off enough that she came over when she pleased and tried to seduce him.

She bounced on her. "But why nooooottt?~"

"Because you aren't allowed to touch my Soul," she whispered, not really registering what she was saying.

"But Maka-Chan~! This could be fun for the both of us~!"

"Whatever," she groaned. She didn't really pay much mind to Blair's words since her need for sleep was overpowering everything else.

Blair took that as a yes as she squeezed happily and went to soul's room in human form. "Soul-kun~!" She snuggled her breasts into his face and Soul passed out from a nose bleed because of that. "Oh boo~" She groaned and smirked as she got an idea. "Pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin!" She chanted as she planned a spell that would make Soul wake up but instead made him a puppy.

"Oh no!~" she cried as she looked at the small form of Soul. While he still was human-like, he had dog features as well and he whined in bed at her. "What had Bu-Tan done?!" Blair picked up Soul who was still passed out and went to Maka's room. "Umm Bu-Tan did something to Soul…."

This immediately got Maka's attention, waking her from her slumber as she sat up. "What did you do?" she asked, eyes narrowing as her gaze finally landed on the small, doglike, sleeping Soul in her arms. Soul's tail's twitched a bit as Blair looked worriedly at Maka.

"What should we do Maka-Chan?"

"Give him here," she sighed, arms outstretched. Blair nodded and complied. "Now, go figure out how to reverse this."

Blair nodded once again and left the room as Soul slowly woke up. He wagged his tail at the sight of Maka and barked happily. "Maka!"

"Hi Soul," she smiled, trying to stay calm so she wouldn't freak him out. He was a puppy now after all.

"What happened?" He cocked his head to the side a bit. She gulped. How would she explain this to him? Then it hit her, she stood up, him in her arms and walked to her mirror so he could see that he was now a puppy. Soul just growled and barked at the mirror, not knowing it was him.

"Soul!" Maka gasped. "You can't be that noisy! It's 3 in the morning!"

He pouted a bit. "I'm sorry Maka."

She sighed. "It's okay Soul, you didn't know. But as you can see, Blair turned you into a puppy."

Soul smiled and wagged his tail quickly but then cocked his head again. "Blair?"

"Our magic cat. Do you not remember her?" she asked, starting to worry.

He shook his head. "Not really."

She internally swore. This was worse than she thought. "Well she's a magic cat that we fought because we thought she was a witch. She kinda became our other roommate."

"Is she a nice cat?"

"She can be when she's not in her human form trying to seduce you," she said through gritted teeth, her jealously starting to show.

"Why would the magical cat try to seduce me?"

"She really likes you and wants you to be hers."

Soul hugged her tightly. "But I'm Maka's!"

She felt her breath catch in her throat at his proclamation. She held him close and buried her face in his hair. "And you're mine Soul." If only he knew the true meaning behind her words.

He smiled as his tail wagged quickly.

"We should try to get some sleep." He nodded, yawned and then fell asleep. She cuddled him close to her as she lied down, holding him close. She hoped that this could get fixed soon. Who knows what else he forgot. Soul cuddled her as he slept.

She couldn't help but worry as she slept. While Soul was a cute puppy, he couldn't stay this way forever.

Soul woke up in the morning and barked to wake up Maka. "Maka! Maka!" His tail wagged quickly.

She groaned and rolled over. "Soul…"

"It's time to wake up Maka!" Soul smiled and jumped on her a bit.

She groaned again but when she saw his smile, her heart melted. "I'm up I'm up!" she laughed as he licked her face. Soul hugged her tightly as his tail wagged faster.

"Let's go get you some food," she smiled, maneuvering her way out of bed.

Soul got off her and walked with her to the kitchen. "What are we gonna eat Maka?"

She paused. "I'm not sure." Could he even eat human food anymore?

He looked up worriedly at her. "Something wrong Maka?"

She crouched down to his level. "I was just wondering if you can eat human food."

"I can! I can!" he said as he raised his hands high.

"Well that's good," she smiled, picking him up and carrying him to the kitchen table. "Pancakes sound good to you?" He smiled and nodded as he hugged her tightly.

"Alright," she smiled at him as she wriggled out of his grasp to start on the food. She did have to admit, Soul being this tiny and clingy was quite adorable.

"When will the pancakes be ready Maka?"

"In about five minutes Soul," she smiled at him. Soul nodded and waited by her feet.

She giggled at him. "Only good boys who sit at the table get pancakes."

He quickly hurried to the table. "I'm a good boy!"

She giggled. "I know you are!" she said as she brought him a huge plate of pancakes. Soul smiled happily as he stared at the plate of pancakes, drooling a bit.

"Don't drool," she lightheartedly scolded him before sitting down with her own plate.

He wiped his mouth and pouted. "I'm sorry Maka."

"It's okay," she laughed. "Just eat and enjoy." He nodded as he began to eat the pancakes happily. She giggled at his happiness and ate her pancakes as well. His tail was wagging quickly as he ate.

"Slow down," she giggled, not wanting him to choke.

"Okay." He said slowing down a bit. She reached across the table and patted his head as she finished, walking to the sink to wash the dishes. When he was done he grabbed his plate and walked over to Maka. He tugged on her pants and raised the plate as high as he could.

"Thank you," she smiled, taking the plate from him and washing it.

Soul nodded and sat down by her feet. 'What are we gonna do today Maka?"

"Well I need to shower and you need to wash up. After, I have no idea."

"Can I help?" He asked happily, not knowing the full extent of what she had to do.

She blushed bright. 'He is like a child now, he doesn't know,' she thought to herself. "Umm I don't really know if there is anything you can help with," she admitted with a shy grin.

He pouted a bit. "Okay."

She felt her heart clench at his pout. "Hey no pouting. You can join me," she said against her better judgment.

"Yay!" he said happily as he jumped a bit. She smiled and walked to her room to get a change of clothes, him following happily.

Soul tugged on her pants a little as he held his arms up to her. "Up!" He said with a happy grin on his face. She bent down, lifting him up and holding him close as she walked into the bathroom. She started the water and then was faced with a dilemma; how was she supposed to get naked in front of Soul? Soul smiled and climbed into the bathtub, splashing the water around a bit but none of it went out of the tub… At least not yet.

She smiled and decided she would clean him first. "Come here Soul," she whispered as she had a handful of soap intended for cleaning him. He smiled and obeyed. She scrubbed the soap into him, making sure to clean well behind his ears. "Time to rinse now," she smiled. He splashed the water around as she soaped and rinsed him, splashing it on her as well. His tail was wagging quickly as well and was splashing the water everywhere. "Soul!" she laughed, covering her face to avoid the soapy water. He was just so adorable like this. Soul giggled and laughed as he continued. "Soul you're getting soap all over me!" she squealed, trying to catch him.

Soul giggled. "I'm sorry Maka."

"It's okay Soul," she smiled, finally catching him and rinsing him out. Soul smiled and when she was done he climbed out of the bathtub and shook the water off, getting water all over her.

She laughed, wrapping him up in a towel. She was soaked now, but it was okay since she had yet to take her shower. "Do you want a shirt to wear Soul?" she asked, picking him up. He smiled and nodded. She took him to his room and began rummaging through his clothes to find a shirt. She picked one up and tried to put it on him, but he resisted. Soul just chuckled as he ran to her room and hid under the bed. "Soul!" she yelled, chasing after him. She ran into her room, searching for him, but he was nowhere to be found. "Where are you?" she called, a bit nervous. He came out from under the bed with one of her shirts on and his tail wagging fast. "You wanna wear one of my shirts?" she asked in confusion. It was an old shirt that she forgot she had, Iron Man across the front of it.

He smiled and nodded as his tail wagged. He then ran to her and raised his hands up. "Up!" He said happily.

She was confused but lifted him up and placed him on her bed, slipping her shirt on him. "All better?" she asked. He nodded and smiled. She couldn't help but smile at the innocence he was radiating. She stood with a groan and went and grabbed her clothes. "I'm going to go shower now, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay!" He said happily. As she walked to the bathroom she noticed him trailing behind her. Soul saw that she noticed him and hid behind the wall.

"Soul, what are you doing?" she asked, walking around the corner and crouching down to look him in the eye.

He blushed. "N-nothing."

"Don't lie to me now," she said sternly.

He whimpered a bit. "I was following Maka."

"And why were you following me?"

"Because I want to protect Maka…" He blushed harder.

His innocent face made her smile warmly and hug him close. "Okay, you can come protect me." He smiled as his tall began to wag again. She walked to the bathroom again with him following close. She placed him on the toilet seat as she stripped, feeling slightly self-conscious even though she knew he wouldn't be looking at her that way. Soul had a fierce look on his face as his tail wagged quickly and looked around the room, alert for anything that might hurt Maka.

She smiled warmly at his protectiveness and slid into the shower, turning it on and yelping at the hot water that hit her skin. When he heard her wince he looked around to see who made her do that and growled.

"Shh Soul, it's okay. The water was just really hot," she assured him from inside. Soul nodded and continued to look out for any possible danger. She finished showering quickly and turned the water off, reaching out through the curtain to try and find her towel. Soul jumped off the toilet seat, grabbed the towel by his mouth, and handed it to Maka that way as his tail wagged quickly. He waited for her to get out on the mat, sitting on it with a happy grin on his face.

She wrapped herself up and pushed the curtain back and smiled as he sat there patiently and as happy as can be. "You are such a good boy," she smiled, reaching down to scratch him affectionately behind the ears. Soul smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the scratch behind his ears. She stood up, walking out of the bathroom and into her room to change, him toting along behind her. As Soul followed Maka, the sight of Blair in cat form got his attention. He turned and growled at her as Blair just chuckled, knowing that she can beat him in a matter of seconds.

She heard the commotion from in her room and walked out of her room changed to find the culprit. "Soul, it's okay. Blair won't hurt you. No need to growl," she whispered, picking him up. Soul hugged Maka tightly. "My Maka…"

"Yes I am your Maka," she smiled, squeezing him back. It hurt her to know that he didn't actually feel this way about her, but she attempted to shrug it off. Soul's tail was wagging a bit as he hugged her tightly.

She pulled back and looked at him. "Now are you going to be nice to Blair?" she asked.

He put his tail between his legs. "Do I have to Maka?"

"Try to please," she pleaded with him. He nodded as he hugged her again.

"Good boy," she smiled, squeezing him to her before placing him on the floor. She turned her attention to the cat. "Blair, turn back into your human form, we need to have a talk," she said as she walked into the kitchen. Soul trotted away and began to gnaw on her boot but he was out of sight of Maka and Blair. Blair nodded and turned into human form, following Maka soon after.

**A/N:** Read and Review lovelies!


	2. Walk In the Park

As soon as they were in the kitchen, Maka rounded on Blair. "Have you figured out how to undo it yet?" she asked, fear lacing her voice. As cute as Soul was as a puppy, she knew he couldn't stay that way forever.

Blair shook her head. "No. Bu-tan has not."

She growled lightly as she grabbed Blair by the collar of her shirt. "Find a way to fix this, now!"

"N-nya! If Bu-tan knew how she would but Bu-tan doesn't know how!" As all of this was going on, Soul was still chewing on Maka's boot, wagging his tail happily as he did.

"You need to figure this out soon Blair. I'm afraid he will be like this permanently if we don't do something soon," she sighed, walking out of the kitchen. "Soul!" she yelled, running over to him as she saw him chewing up her shoe. When she got to him, Soul picked up the boot with his mouth and offered it to Maka with his tail still wagging happily. She sighed. She couldn't be mad at him. She took the boot and crouched down in front of him. "Soul, you can't chew on my shoes," she scolded gently.

He put his tail between his legs and pouted a bit. "I'm sorry Maka."

"It's okay Soul, just don't do it again," she sighed, pulling him in for a tight hug. Soul hugged her tightly but keep his tail between his legs. She released him and petted him, trying to make him feel better.

He smiled a bit. "What was Maka talking about with Blair?" he said as he cocked his head.

"Nothing much. Just asking if she knew how to undo her spell yet," she smiled, picking him up. "Do you want to go on a walk?"

He smiled as his tail began to wag. "Yes!"

"Okay," she smiled, walking to the closet to grab her jacket. "Blair, we're going on a walk! Maybe you should go talk to Stein!" she called before leaving. Once Maka opened the door, Soul began to run out of the apartment, eager to explore as Blair went to Stein to see if they can fix the spell. "Slow down!" Maka yelled, chasing after him. She didn't mind him exploring, but she was afraid that she would lose track of him, and that thought terrified her. Soul ignored her and continued to run, wagging his tail happily as he did. She saw him nearing the street and she felt her heart clench in fear. "SOUL!" she screamed, running faster to catch up with him. Soul stopped and turned to look at her as he cocked his head in curiosity. She caught up to him, embracing him as she tried to catch her breath. "Don't run off like that again! Okay?"

He nodded. "But why not Maka?" His tail wagged quickly. "It was fun!"

"I was afraid I was going to lose track of you or that you were going to get hurt!"

He licked her face. "I won't get lost or hurt Maka."

"I don't know that though Soul, I love you and don't want you getting hurt!" she cried, not realizing that she admitted she loved him.

Soul hugged her tightly. "I love you too Maka." He did not know what it truly meant or what way she meant it. She smiled, liking the sound of him saying I love you to her even though it wasn't the same way. She would forever keep that in her memory. "Let's go to the park now," she smiled as she let him go. He smiled as his tail wagged quickly and walked with her to the park. "Want to go run?" she asked as she crouched down in front of him. She figured letting him get some of his extra energy out would be a good thing.

Soul nodded happily. "Yea!" he said as he got ready to run.

She took him over to the little trail that circled around the park. "Okay! Ready? Set? Go!" she yelled and they both took off. Soul ran beside her happily, but when he saw she was starting to go faster than him, he dropped to all fours and began to run faster. She giggled as she saw him speed past her, so she picked up her pace, determined to not lose him. He looked back and tried to go faster but failed, letting her pass him. She slowed her pace down slightly, not wanting to overtake him too much. Soon Soul stopped, too tired to continue, and started to pant hard. She saw that he stopped and she turned around, jogging to him. "You okay?"

He nodded. "I'm just tired Maka."

"Okay," she smiled, picking him up and carrying him to the nearest picnic table. Soul sat on the table still panting but he was happy he was outside still. Maka climbed on top of the table, lying back to look at the clouds drift by. She still had many worries, but she enjoyed the time she was having right now. Soul crawled on top of her and did the same. She giggled as she saw him curl up on her. He was so adorable like this. Soul yawned and fell asleep on her, snuggling her as he did. She stroked his hair, humming lightly. This was so peaceful and she was enjoying it. She began wondering if Blair had any luck with Stein. Soul's leg twitched a bit in his sleep as he growled. She smiled at him and she couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming about. He turned onto his side in his sleep and barked. She giggled and squeezed him to her before her eyes drifted shut.

"My Maka." Soul mumbled. "No one touches my Maka." Her eyes cracked open and she looked at him, wishing that she really was his Maka. An errant tear rolled down her cheek as she knew that that would never be a possibility. Soon Soul woke up to see her shed a tear and cocked his head in confusion. "Why is Maka crying?"

She squeaked seeing him awake before burying her face into his fur. "It's nothing Soul, no need to worry," she whispered. He nodded but looked at her worriedly. "No need to worry Soul, I'm fine, I promise," she smiled. She sat up, petting him as he was curled up on her lap. "Should we head back home now?" He nodded and wagged his tail a bit as he jumped off the table. She smiled and hopped off the table, following him as he ran around in circles, waiting for her to lead him back to the apartment. Soul wagged his tail happily and barked at her playfully. "You are so cute!" she squealed, walking in front of him to lead him home. He looked at her curiously as they walked when she said that. She just smiled at him as they reached the front door. She unlocked it and he darted in, heading towards her bedroom to make a nest for himself in her covers. When he was done he saw his tail wagging and began to chase it. When she walked into her room and saw him chasing his tail, she couldn't help but to giggle at how adorable he was. When he heard her giggle he stopped, looked at her and cocked his head to the side on confusion.

"You don't have to stop on account of me," she laughed, walking over to scratch behind his ear. He closed his eyes and pushed his head up into her hand. She smiled at him and continued scratching behind his ears until he fell asleep. It was then that she heard the door creek open and Blair entered the apartment.

Blair found Maka in her room and smiled a bit at the sleeping Soul. "Bu-Tan found a way for Soul to turn back to normal." Maka just grumbled, not aware of what was going on. "Pum-pum-pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin!" she chanted as she shot a spell out of her fingers.

The cat's magic turned Maka into a fox as Soul slowly came out of the room. "Maka?"

She yawned and sat up, noticing that she was in a heap of fabric. "What the?" she asked, trying to move out of bed but finding it harder to do.

Soul helped her out of it and tackled her "Maka!" he said happily as his tail wagged quickly.

"Hey," she smiled, reaching out to pet him. It was then that she noticed that her arms were shorter than she remembered. "Do I look different to you?" she asked curiously. He nodded and pointed at her fox tail and ears.

She looked at her swishing tail in horror as she felt her ears. "Wha-what?!" she shrieked, panic taking over her.

He looked at her curiously. "What's wrong Maka?"

"H-how did I become a fox?!" she cried.

He shrugged, "I don't know but I think Maka looks cute," he said as he blushed.

She blushed bright and looked at him. "You think I look cute?" He nodded and looked down to hide his blush.

She crawled over and touched his cheek. "No need to hide," she smiled. He just turned around as he blushed more.

She turned him around to look at him. "No hiding."

"W-Why not?~"

"I don't want you to hide from me."

He nodded. 'Okay."

"Good," she smiled. "Now, we will get through this together," she promised.

He looked at her curiously. "Get through what Maka?"

"You being turned into a puppy and me into a fox."

"I wasn't always a puppy?"

She gulped, she figured he knew this already. "No Soul, you were human, well as human as possible, before you got turned into a puppy by Blair's spell." He cocked his head in confusion.

"It was an accident that you got turned into a puppy. You and I were humans. I am a meister and you are a weapon," she explained carefully. "Blair tried doing a spell on you but it backfired, making you into a puppy. I'm assuming that the spell that turned me into a fox was intended to change you back into a human."

He nodded but was still confused. "I knew that…" he said trying to make it sound like he wasn't completely ignorant.

She smiled softly at him before resting her hand on his cheek. "We will get through this together, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay."

She lied her head against his shoulders, feeling sleepy again. "We can do this," she murmured. He blushed again as he stared at her. She fell asleep leaning against him. He blushed harder as he laid down with her.

Blair walked in as they slept and cooed, wrapping them in a blanket so they could sleep better. "Night my kittens. Sleep well," she purred, turning off the light and shutting the door. Soul unconsciously cuddled closer to her. Maka snuggled him too, prepared to face life with him when she awoke.

**A/N:** Read and Review my lovelies! Trying to get back to writing 3 Hope you enjoy!


	3. Love is in the Air

Soul woke up before her and blushed hard when he saw them cuddling. She yawned and opened her eyes, seeing his blushing face. "H-Hey Maka… Sleep well?"

"Yeah I did," she smiled, tail swishing. "How about you?"

He tail wagged fast "I slept well."

"Well that's good!" she smiled before trying to maneuver her way out of the bed.

Soul helped her get out of bed then got out himself. "What can we eat Maka?"

She pondered this for a moment. "Let's eat chips!" she exclaimed, knowing that they would be in easy access for the two. He smiled and nodded as they went to the kitchen and got the chips. Maka had to jump slightly to reach them, but she was able to grab the chips off the shelf and they skittered into the living room to watch TV and snack. He smiled as he snuggled next to Maka while they watched. It was weird for Maka to think of being a fox, but she was enjoying this time getting to relax and laze around with Soul. Soul hugged Maka tightly and smiled. She blushed bright red from the hug. When Soul was human, he was never this touchy feely with her. It was a strange, yet good, feeling.

Soul blushed as well but laughed a bit. "My cute Maka." Her blush became more prominent at his admittance of her being cute. He blushed as well as he continued to eat chips and watch TV with her. She kept stealing glances at him, cheeks still red as she thought of how cute he was. Soul soon fell asleep while watching. She giggled and curled up with him, lying her head on his shoulder as the sounds of the TV combined with his breathing lulled her to sleep.

Soon Blair covered them with a blanket and kissed their foreheads. "Nya. So cute," she said as she walked away. Maka just cuddled closer to Soul, loving the heat that he was giving off. He cuddled closer as well and mumbled in his sleep. She twitched in her sleep, a pleasant dream about chasing him around a park flitting through her mind. He did the same but his dream was about protecting Maka and eating meat.

She was startled awake by a growl from Soul and blushed hard when she realized that she was on top of him. Soul was still asleep and, in his dream, was eating a piece of meat happily. She tried to maneuver her way off of him, but in doing so, accidentally nudged him too hard and woke him up.

He woke up groaning a bit. "Something wrong Maka?"

"Not at all," she squeaked, still trying to get off of him. He blushed a bit when he realized how close they were sleeping. She avoided his gaze, not sure how he felt about their closeness. Soul just turned and tried to hide his blushing face in the couch.

"Are you okay?" she asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion. He nodded slowly. "Okay," she shrugged, jumping off the couch and stretching.

Soon he did the same. "What now Maka?"

She cocked her head, her expression thoughtful. "I'm not sure," she sighed. "What would you like to do?"

"I wanna go to the park!" he said happily as his tail wagged.

Her ears perked up and her tail began to swish quickly. "Okay!" she cheered. "Race you to the door!" He smiled and giggled as he raced her to the door and then to the park. Her cheeks puffed out as she chased after him, slamming the door shut behind her. She would not let him win this race! He looked behind his and smiled as he saw her still a little far away from him. She dropped down on all fours, gaining up on him. He saw that she did that and did the same. She pushed herself, trying to not let him gain an edge on her. Soon Maka passed him but Soul sped up so he would be at the same speed at her. She was panting as she ran but refused to slow down. He was panting hard as well as he caught up to her but he wasn't able to pass her. She reached the picnic table and pranced around in happiness. She was able to beat him! He jumped up onto the picnic table and panted hard.

"I beat you!" she cheered, running around him in circles.

"I know, you don't have to rub it in Maka…" he said as he crossed his arms.

"Aww, don't be upset!" she cried, throwing herself at him. He smiled and hugged her tightly. She cuddled him close, rubbing her face against his. Soul giggled and blushed hard.  
She cocked her head to the side as she looked at him. "Why are you blushing?" she asked.  
"N-no reason..." He turned away so she wouldn't see him blush harder.  
She pouted. "Don't give me that Soul! What is it?"

"It's nothing Maka."  
She pouted more. "Doesn't look like nothing to me."  
"Race you up the tree!" he yelled as he took off so he wouldn't have to explain. She pouted more but took off after him. Once they were up in the tree he smiled and looked out over the park. She scooted close to him, her shoulder touching his. He blushed a bit and smiled at her.  
"Will you tell me why you are blushing now?" she whined, clinging to him.  
"No."  
"Please Soul?" she begged with a pout.  
"I-it's j-just that... M-Maka is s-so c-cute." She blushed bright red and hid her face in his shoulder, her heart racing. He quickly kissed her forehead and turned around so she wouldn't see him blush. Her face was on fire, especially after he kissed her. Soul thought she was cute! "S-Sorry Maka."  
"Why are you apologizing Soul?" she asked, looking at him.  
"B-Because I kissed you..."  
"I-I liked it, s-so you don't need to apologize," she blushed.  
"Y-You d-did?" Her blush became more prominent as she nodded quickly. Soul gently kissed her cheeks and blushed more. She giggled lightly and grabbed his cheeks, pulling him to her face to smash against hers in an awkward first kiss. He blushed hard until his whole face was red as he kissed back. She pulled away to breathe, a smile on her face. He smiled back at her but his face was still red.

"Should we head back home?" she asked shyly. He nodded shyly and went home with her. As they were walking, she reached out and grabbed his hand. He held her hand tightly as they walked. She smiled widely as they held hands. This made her so happy that she could finally be affectionate with him, and that he shared some of the same feelings she had for him.  
"What will we do now Maka?"  
"What do you mean?" she asked, looking at him.

"Just wondering what we will do when we get home."

"I'm not sure," she said after pondering this for a few minutes. "Maybe we should talk to Blair about how to turn us back into humans."

He nodded. "Okay."

They continued walking in a peaceful silence. They reached the apartment, and with a struggle, they were able to open the door. "Blair!" Maka called out, trying to find the magic cat.

"Nya?" She answered from her room.

"Come here," she commanded. Not too long after she said that was the cat padding into the living room, somewhat afraid of Maka yelling at her again.

"Yes?" she asked with her head cocked to the side, not failing to notice that the pair were holding hands.

"Have you figured out any way to change us back yet?"

"Nya~ Bu-Tan is working on it but it's hard. Bu-tan is working her hardest I swear!"

"What have you tried so far?" she asked through gritted teeth. She was worried about being stuck like this forever.

"Everything except doing the spell again."  
Maka threw her hands up in exasperation. "There has got to be something we can do!" she cried and Soul rubbed her hand soothingly.  
"Don't worry Maka it'll be okay," Soul said worriedly.  
She nodded and looked at Blair again. "When you cast the original spell, what was running through your mind? Maybe that will help some," she suggested, desperate for anything.  
"Bu-Tan just wanted to have fun with soul and Maka. That's all."  
"What type of fun?" she asked, irritated.  
"Nya? Just normal fun."  
"So you weren't going to try and pounce Soul and make him try to love on you?" she asked, seething.  
"No. Not this time." She pondered this, deflating a bit. If it were a love spell gone wrong, she may have an idea on how to fix it. "Want Bu-Tan to try casting the spell again?"  
"Do you think that's a good idea?" She nodded eagerly. "Okay," she sighed hesitantly. "What do you need us to do?" As she said that she casted the spell. An orange light surrounded the two and Maka gulped and shut her eyes, worried about the outcome. When she opened them after the light died down, she looked over at Soul. At first she was happy when it looked like he was back to normal. Upon further inspection, however, she realized that while yes he was back to his old body, he still had the features of a dog. She groaned when she realized that the same had happened to her.  
Soul sighed a bit. "Well at least we're not tiny anymore Maka."  
"That's true," she sighed, defeated. "Now we just need to figure out how to change this."  
He shrugged. "We can ask Stein I guess." His tail wagged a bit.  
"You're right," she nodded before yawning. Their time at the park really exhausted her. A nap sounded really good right now.

He yawned as well. "Well I'm going to go to sleep Maka." He went to his room and fell asleep.

"Maka?" Blair asked timidly.

"Yes Blair?" she sighed. She just wanted to go sleep.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I will figure out a way to fix it though!" she shouted enthusiastically.

"Thanks Blair," she smiled as she walked towards her room, stopping outside of Soul's for a moment. Should she go lie with him? She had been enjoying the cuddles that they had been having recently. Inside of Soul's room she could hear loud snores as Soul slept peacefully. She bit her lip thoughtfully before deciding that she didn't want to be away from him. She pushed the door open and padded over to his bed, crawling in it and snuggling with him. He quickly snuggled her back unconsciously as his tail wagged. She giggled lightly and pulled him close. She wondered what was going to happen between the two of them, especially after what happened at the park.  
He snored peacefully until morning. When morning came he saw that they were cuddling blushed hard but smiled a bit. She felt a stirring and yawned, waking up to find herself in Soul's arms. "Good morning," she whispered, blushing faintly.  
"Good morning," he blushed a bit harder. "Ummm how did we get like this?"  
"I got lonely since we had been cuddling recently so I decided to join you," she whispered, looking down in embarrassment.  
"W-We have?" he asked shyly as his face turned red. 'Blushing like this is so not cool.'  
She felt her heart drop into her stomach from him saying that. "Y-yeah. When you first got turned into a puppy you cuddled me. Then when I was turned into a fox, we fell asleep cuddling one another on the couch. I didn't want to that to end," she admitted, heart racing. He couldn't have forgotten about all of that, could he? And what if he forgot about the time in the park?  
"Oh right... Heh I like cuddling you." He smiled as his tail wagged quickly.  
She let out a sigh of relief. He remembered. "I like cuddling you too," she smiled shyly.  
"So ummm... what else did we do?" Her heart started racing from his innocent expression. Should she tell him? Before her mouth even began to form words, her hands worked for her, pulling him close to her and giving him a sweet kiss. He blushed harder until his whole face was red and kissed back shyly. "W-What was that for?"  
"Y-you asked what else we did. I figured I'd show you rather than explain," she whispered with a blush.  
"Heh... What does this make us Maka?"  
"W-what do you want us to be?" she asked in trepidation. What if he didn't want her the way she wanted him?  
"... More than what we are now."  
"D-does this mean you want to d-date me?" she asked nodded shyly.  
A wide grin broke across her face. "I would like that too!" she giggled, kissing him again. He smiled and kissed back. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She and Soul were finally dating! It's what she's dreamed about forever. He kissed her one more time and they could hear the sound of Soul's tail hitting the bed as it wagged quickly. She giggled cutely and gave him a huge hug, squishing him to her. "I love you," she whispered quietly. She then froze. Shit! She told him she loved him! She looked at him, worried about how he would respond.

**A/N:** Haha suspense! Read and Review my Lovelies!


	4. Still Into You

He hugged back tightly and smiled as he blushed hard. "I-I love you too Maka." She let out a breath of relief as he confessed to her. She had been worried that her feelings weren't going to be reciprocated and that she would be hurt. He smiled a bit and kissed her gently.

"So…What would you like to do today?" she asked as she pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. Do you have any ideas?"

"Uhh…Not really," she admitted with a bashful chuckle.

"Hmmm how about we watch a movie?" he said as his tail began to wag again.

"That sounds great to me," she smiled brightly, grabbing his hand and heading to the living room to choose a movie.

"Hmmm wanna watch Godzilla?"

"Sure! We need to watch the classic before seeing the new one anyways," she smiled, shuffling through the movie cabinet to find it. He helped her with his tail wagging and having it occasionally hit her butt by accident but he didn't seem to notice. She blushed but continued to look for the movie. "Found it!" she exclaimed happily, popping the disk in the player and going to sit down with him on the couch. He sat next to her with a bowl of popcorn and snuggled up next to her. She popped some of it in her mouth and leaned against him as the opening credits rolled.

His tail continued to wag quickly as he smiled at her. 'I wonder' he thought to himself as he gently stroked her tail. She stiffened, trying to hold back a small moan. Him touching her tail, it felt wonderful in many ways, some innocent and some not so much. 'I guess she doesn't notice it,' he thought as he turned back to the movie but still stroked her tail as his own tail stopped wagging.

She bit her lip so her sighs of pleasure wouldn't escape. Did he not realize how stimulating it was for him to touch her tail? 'Probably not,' she though, sighing. It was then that a devious thought crossed her mind. How about she shows him what he's doing to her by returning the favor? As the movie became more intense, she feigned fear, cuddling closer to him, her hand landing on his tail. She slowly moved her hand back and forth, feeling the fine hairs smooth under her palm.

Soul gasp a bit and bit his lip so his moan wouldn't escape. 'Shit! I hope she doesn't notice,' he thought as he glanced down at the growing bulge in his pants 'I'll just hide it like this!' He put the bowl on his lap so she wouldn't see anything. She hid a grin behind her hair. She knew that if she did that then he would see what he was doing to her. She reached into the popcorn bowl, putting a little more pressure than what was necessary on the bottom of the bowl to see him squirm. He blushed hard and stopped stroking her tail. 'Shit! Does she know? Did she see me squirm? Oh god! I think she did!' She grinned devilishly and began to stroke his tail again.

"M-Maka. W-what are y-you doing?" he asked, trying to hide his moaning but a little bit came out.

"What do you mean Soul?" she asked, feigning innocence and looking at him while stroking his tail lightly.

He pulled his tail away from her. "D-Don't do that. It feels…. too good."

She crawled over to him, leaning across him to reach for his tail. "But I want to make you feel good!"

He moaned again as the popcorn spilled. "F-Fine but then I get to do this," he said as he stroked her tail. She squeaked, collapsing face first in his lap from the overwhelming pleasure. Soft moans fell from her lightly parted lips as he caressed the fur. He snickered and stroked her tail faster.

"S-Soul," she moaned in a breathy voice. She grasped his tail again, not wanting him to have all of the fun. It should have felt weird doing this, however, it felt nice.

He pulled his tail back again. "No, now it's your turn," he said, snickering as he continued to rub her tail. She moaned a little louder but continued to be defiant, reaching for his tail once again. He now just got up. "S-stop M-Maka…you're making me horny and you're just gonna make me go crazy," he said as a clear bulge stuck out of his pants. She blushed bright red and dropped his tail in a flash. She was just wanting to tease him. She didn't think that THAT would happen. He did the same "S-Sorry," he said before he dashed to his room.

She sunk down into the couch, her mind confused as he ran away. 'What just happened?' she wondered as the blush worked its way across her body from the memory of his hands stroking her tail lovingly. She couldn't deny that she enjoyed it, but she wasn't sure it was the right thing to do.

Soul sat on his bed blushing and thinking. 'I shouldn't have done that…. I mean we're dating after all but… she made me feel so good that if she continued things would have gotten wild.' He looked down and saw that the bulge was still in his pants and sighed. "Looks like that's not going to go away for a while." he said as he lied down.

Maka stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out when she should confront Soul about what had happened. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to relieve herself of some of the pressure that had built up in her.

Soon Soul came out and the bulge is gone. He sat next to Maka and cuddled her again, pretending like nothing has ever happened but he's still blushing hard. She bit her lip as he snuggled her. She was still turned on but didn't want to ask him about it, not yet at least. She needed to see where they were at with their relationship now before they jumped into anything else.

He looked up at her. "M-Maka… Can we just finish the movie? We can do anything you want after," he smiled a bit at her as his tail wagged.

"Sure we can," she smiled. She hoped that watching the movie would be enough of a distraction for her to get her mind off of her arousal. He smiled a bit and let her lay on top of him as they watched the movie. She hummed in content as he stroked her back lightly.

Soon the movie ended and Soul gently kissed Maka. "So what do you want to do?" he asked as his tail wagged.

She was thinking and a bright blush appeared on her face as she thought of some not so innocent things that the two of them could do. "I-I d-don't know," she stuttered out.

"Come on, I know you want to do something," he said with a smile. "I did say we could do anything you want." She bit her lip again before jumping on him, attacking him with kisses as she leaned him back. She couldn't help herself right now. He chuckled. "So what is it Maka?" he asked with a smirk.

"Just shut up and kiss me," she groaned, pulling him back down to her. He chuckled and kissed her gently as his tail wagged quickly. She moaned lightly into his mouth as she pressed herself against him. He stroked her tail gently as they kissed. A shiver ran down her spine as she pushed against him more, knocking him down on the couch as she straddled him. He smiled up at her as he let her be dominant over him. She unconsciously rubbed herself against him, moaning at the contact. He moaned and stroked her tail faster as he kissed her more roughly. She whined his name out, gripping onto his shoulders tightly as his tongue tangled with hers. He chuckled and slapped her ass hard. She groaned and jumped, causing her arousal to press against his in a delicious friction. He groped her ass and grinded their groins together as he moaned a bit. She was hot and felt lightheaded, but in a good way. This felt so damn good, but she was slightly terrified of going any farther. They had just started dating; she didn't want to press her luck too much.

He pulled away a bit and smirked as he looked at her. "So how far do you want to take this?"

"I-I'm not sure," she admitted with a shy blush, panting to try and catch her breath.

He put his hands over his head to show that he would submit to her. "Well I'm yours to do what you want. She blushed brighter as she leaned over and kissed him lovingly. She was enjoying this, maybe a little too much. He kissed back and smiled at her.

"I love you Soul," she whispered, hands ghosting down his sides of their own accord.

"I love you too," he said and kissed her nose. Her lips captured his again and her tongue traced his lips, asking for entrance. He kissed back just as passionately. Soul opened his mouth a little bit and swirled his tongue around hers. She moaned happily and buried her fingers in his hair as her tongue rubbed against his, trying to memorize the feel of it. He pulled away. "You still didn't tell me how far you want to take this."

"That's because I don't know yet," she panted, pulling him down for another kiss. He kissed back and held her close. Her fingers traced his sides and she felt him shiver against him. He smiled up at her as he shivered a bit and pecked her cheek. "D-does this feel good?" she asked, slightly embarrassed because she wasn't sure if she was doing things right.

He nodded a bit. "Sorta," he said with a smile. She took this advice to mind and continued running her fingers up and down his sides as she leaned down to nip on his neck. He held her close to him. "It seems like you do want to go farther."

"How about we go as far as I can until I become too uncomfortable?" she said with a blush. He nodded as he kissed her again and began to grope her ass. She moaned into his mouth and started to inch his shirt up his stomach. He pulled away to take his and her shirt off and returned to kissing her as he stroked her tail. She squeaked and arched her back, her bra covered chest coming into contact with his bare one. He chuckled and kissed the top of her chest as he continued to stroke her tail. She mewled in pleasure, her senses overcome with everything that was Soul.

He snickered a bit as he took off her bra and swirled his tongue around her nipple. "You're bigger than I thought you were Maka."

"Shut up," she squeaked out, gripping his hair tighter. He was making her feel really good. He snickered a bit and nibbled on it gently. She moaned louder and tugged on his hair more, trying to guide his mouth to her other breast. He released her nipple with a pop and moved on to the next one. She moaned embarrassingly loud and wrapped her legs around his waist as he nipped at her breast.

He chuckled. "Does it feel good Maka?"

"Y-yes," she panted out, hips involuntarily rising into his which made her moan loudly. He rubbed their crotches together as he groped her ass and stroked her tail.

"M-more," she gasped out, fingernails digging into his back. He smirked as he slowly took her pants off and rubbed her slowly. She gasped in pleasure, hips rocking forward into his hand. His touch was heavenly, and he hadn't even moved into her panties yet. He smiled as he sucked on her nipple and removed the rest of their clothes. Then he began to finger her quickly. She jumped at the sudden intrusion; it felt slightly uncomfortable but as he continued and kissed up and down her neck, she relaxed and began to enjoy it. He spanked her ass and flipped them over so he was on top and could get a better angle for his fingers. She purred his name out after squeaking lightly from the sting of his spank and the sudden change in position. This felt so good, but she was still uncertain if she wanted to go any farther with him.

He leaned down and gently licked and teased her clit. "You taste good Maka." She blushed bright red at his words as she moaned in pleasure from his teasing tongue. He snickered as he fingered her faster. Her fingers found their way into his hair as she tugged on it, moaning his name lightly. He reached behind her and stroked her tail as well.

"Soul!" she squealed, an unfamiliar feeling building in the lower part of her stomach as his fingers continued pushing in and out of her. He gently licked her clit as his tail wagged and stroked her tail faster as well fingered her faster. She panted, beginning to tense up. She felt something coming, she wasn't sure what it was, but it was coming on. He felt her tighten around his fingers and smirked as he fingered her as fast as he could. "SOUL!" she screamed, her body tensing around his fingers as she came forcefully.

He slowly pulled his fingers out and cleaned them by licking them. "Mmm you taste good."

"S-shut up," she panted, trying to catch her breath.

He chuckled. "Want a taste?" he said as he licked her pussy again. She moaned loudly and nodded weakly. He got some of her cum on his finger and put it in her mouth. "How does it taste Maka?" She moaned loudly and licked his fingers clean. It was a different taste, but it wasn't unpleasant.

He stripped down himself and rubbed her with his tip. "Ready?" She froze. Was this what she wanted? Sure, that felt good, but this was something more intimate between the two of them. Was she prepared for this? He just kept rubbing her with his tip as he waited for an answer. Before she realized what she was doing, she was nodding to him. It made sense though, she had known Soul for forever; there was no reason for her to not trust him with this. He smiled a bit and slowly entered her, grunting on how tight she was. She moaned loudly, her back arching as he slid all the way into her. She keened in pleasure, his name the only thing she could think about at the moment.

He slowly moved in and out of her as he thought to himself. 'Damn I thought she was a virgin… She can't be one if she's moaning like that already.' She gripped his shoulders tightly, panting as he moved in and out of her. It wasn't as painful as she thought her first time would be; all those horror stories she heard in the locker room she should have never listened to. This was ten times better than what she had heard of before. He gently bit her neck as he panted as well. He sucked on her neck gently, leaving a heart shaped hickey.

She moaned louder and wrapped her legs around his hips to pull him in deeper. "F-faster Soul," she begged, lifting her hips to hit his. He nodded as he kissed her roughly and fucked her faster and harder. Her fingers dug into his back, scratching him as she cried his name out over and over again. He reached down and stroked her tail quickly. She shivered and bit down on his neck, trying to quiet her moans as much as possible. He began to fuck her harder and faster. She grabbed his hair, tugging on it as he thrusted in and out faster and faster. He kissed her roughly as he rubbed her clit quickly. "S-Soul!" she screamed, her hips spasming as he played with her clit. She felt herself getting closer and closer to her release again.

"M-Maka I'm gonna cum," he whispered into her ear as he fucked her as hard and fast as he could.

"M-me too!" she moaned as he hit a spot deep inside her. She saw stars as her walls tightened around him. "Oh Soul!~" He quickly pulled out of her and came on her, his cum getting all over her face and breasts. She groaned from the lack of contact mixing with the heat of his cum on her. She panted, pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

He smiled and kissed her gently. "That was amazing."

"Y-yeah it was," she panted, trying to regain her breath as she cuddled him close. He kissed her gently and smiled a bit at her. "I love you Soul," she smiled, kissing him lovingly. She yawned, drowsiness coming over her.

"I love you too Maka." He kissed her gently and flipped them over so she was on top now. He cuddled her tightly and yawned. She drifted to sleep in his arms, at ease with herself. She was glad that she decided to give herself to Soul; she had wanted to and it meant the world to her that he loved her despite her now being a fox. As she fell into a deep sleep, she wondered what the next day would bring.

**A/N:** Read and Review Lovelies! Finally, the sexual tension between the two became too much! What happens now though?


End file.
